


Job  Benefits

by ShadowBanking101



Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Creampie, Cuddling, Domination, M/M, Mao Mao bottoms again, Mao Mao fucks his boss, Sex Toys, Smut, Unprofessional Behavoir, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBanking101/pseuds/ShadowBanking101
Summary: What does Mao Mao have in common with the rumors in the Pure Heart Valley? They both spread incredibly quickly.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao & King Snugglemagne, Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne
Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Job  Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at it again in this Krispy Kreme, although maybe I should call it a Krispy Kremepie? If you want to get to the good stuff without the set up then just start at the * * *

Snugglemagne leaned on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. There hadn’t been any monster attacks. The Sky Pirates haven’t visited. The sheriffs hadn’t been… themselves, for lack of a better word, for a while, so things were painfully boring. They might have to rename the valley to Dullsville if this keeps up. He gave an exasperated sigh and dramatically fell down on his bed. This was all so boring. He wanted something or  _ perhaps someone _ to do. 

But who is the question? 

Snugglemane was considering the possibilities he jumped at a loud bang downstairs. Well, it sounded like the sheriffs are back to their usual selves. Oh, what wondrous destruction they’d cause this time, although Snugglemagne tapped his finger conniving of ways he could turn this in his favor. 

He hurried down the steps, following the path of destruction to the kitchen where the Sheriff was accosting Rhet the chef. He was shaking him by the collar and yelling something in that impossible to understand gruff voice. Mao Mao dropped Rhet to the ground with an unglamorous thud when he noticed Snugglemagne.

“My liege,” he said,” I was just… uh inspecting a threat against you're royal persons, your highness.” 

Snugglemagne ignored him. First, he examined Aorabat. She was definitely too young _.  _ Next, he examined Badgerclops. He certainly had size, but he was too boring. Then, he examined Rhet, he’s already done that and it was too personal and weird when the other guy cooked all you're meals. Finally, he examined Mao Mao. He was certainly too short, but there was a place for that besides he seemed to have the  _ stamina  _ that could burn a day away. He’d also heard that he wasn’t too bad, either.

“Say, Sheriff,” Snugglemagne spoke,” why don’t you go do some investigating around the castle?” 

“That’s what we’re going to do, your grace. C’mon guys.” Mao Mao began to leave the room with the rest of the sheriff’s department. 

“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant. You should split up to cover more ground.”

“You’re right. Badgerclops go search the west wing, Adorabat and I will search the east wing.” 

“I mean you should split up individually,” Snugglemagne corrected. 

“But that would be unsafe.” 

Snugglemagne let out an exasperated groan. “Alright, that’s enough.” 

* * *

He picked up Mao Mao like you would a sack of potatoes. “Badgerclops, I’m going to do it with him. You can have him back in a few hours.”

“Huh, oh! Ok, I’ll be here,” Badgerclops answered giving a thumbs up and leading Adorabat away to do whatever as Snugglemagne headed down the hall. 

It was some time before Mao Mao spoke up. “My liege, what do you mean ‘do it’ with me?” 

“Why I mean I’m going to fuck you, of course.” 

Mao Mao made a noise that was somewhere between a shocked shriek and an embarrassed laugh. “What? That’s absurd! What do you mean-” 

All the noise quickly came to a stop when Snugglemagne surprised the Sheriff with a kabedon. The sheriff’s back was the wall, while Snugglemagne leaned over him with one arm pressed to the wall. 

“Now, Sheriff, tell me what’s the problem.” 

“I mean it’s just that, uh, I mean, you’re my boss and-,” Mao Mao’s words kept dropping off as his gaze did much of the same. He kept on forcing himself to look away from the bulge in his king’s pants. Soon, a warm rosy red was appearing on his cheeks while he pulled at his collar.

“Do you want to touch it,” Snugglemagne asked.

Mao Mao didn’t say anything, but he didn’t look back up this time.

“You’re too shy. Go on, touch it if you want.” 

Mao Mao raised his hand slowly, deliberately like he was actively fighting better judgment. He pressed his hand against the shifting bulge in Snugglemagne’s pants. Snugglemagne could feel the cat slowly caress it through his pants. Snugglemagne didn’t try to fight it. He let the cat explore the ever growing inches that would soon be shoved inside him. They hadn’t even done anything and Snugglemagne was already feeling hot. Sweat crawled down his back, and he was panting for breath. 

Soon, Mao Mao used two hands, trying to feel everything he could before he slowly dropped to his knees and pulled back the brim of Snugglemane’s pants, and peeked inside. Just like the word on the street said, Mao Mao leaned forward to take a sniff. It took all Snugglemagne had to hold off.

He lifted Mao Mao’s chin and looked into the cat’s hungry eyes. “There’s a better place."

Snugglemagne led the tiny man to his private room. It was a good spot. With the curtains closed the room was kept dim, with the only light coming from the balcony. Snugglemagne felt every inch of Mao Mao while Mao Mao followed suit. They dragged their hands across every inch of each other’s body. Snugglemagne felt Mao Mao’s lean muscles and traced his finger across his scars. Mao Mao slowly slinked his hands into Snugglemagne's pants, feeling his king's ass while they kissed. 

Eventually, Snugglemagne broke it off. He left Mao Mao standing in the center of the room while sia in the large chair in the corner. “Aren’t you going to undress,” Snugglemagne asked.

The king didn’t need to prod further. Mao Mao quickly began to disrobe, dropping his cape to the floor and pulling down his sash and throwing aside his gloves until he was fully naked. Mao Mao’s cock stood at attention. A dot of pre dropped from the tip. Snugglemagne took a second to enjoy the sight. Examining every curve and loving the way the normally assertive sheriff blushed.

Snugglemagne gestured for Mao Mao to approach. Mao Mao complied, taking small, shy steps the entire way. Mao Mao got on his knees if his own volition, nor did Mao Mao need to be told to pull down the brim Snugglemagne’s pants, letting the royal cock and crown jewels flop out. Mao Mao seemed stunned, enraptured by the two large balls and the half-erect, 6-inch cock lying on his face. Mao Mao gave it a sniff. It was weird, but Snugglemagne quite liked the feeling of the hot breaths against him. He pulled Mao Mao’s head against his crotch, burying him in the scent he craved.

Without warning, Mao Mao’s tongue poked out as he began to taste the king’s balls. It was an odd sensation. Warm and wet, yet cool when exposed to the air. He dragged his tongue and practically tried to choke on his tennis ball sized testicles while stroking the king with his free hand. The king held onto the chair with a white-knuckled grip, letting Mao Mao get more and more into the action. He dragged his tongue from Snugglemagne’s balls all the way up to the tip of his cock, making sure to stop and get a taste of the pre before closing his mouth around it. Snugglemagne couldn’t stop a moan from falling out as Mao Mao slowly went further and further down until Snugglemange could feel Mao Mao’s soft lips pressed against his balls. 

He went back up, and then back down, bobbing his head methodically. Snugglemagne could feel his tongue wrap around his shaft.It was marvelous. Mao Mao’s soft lips pressed against his skin, his mouth was warm and wet, seemingly embracing every little movement, and that wasn’t all. Mao Mao went faster and faster, making sure to accept all the king had to offer. Snugglemagne could feel the climax getting closer. He could feel his balls clench and his cock twitch when Mao Mao suddenly pulled back up. A string of spit and pre-cum still connected to his tongue.

Was Mao Mao into edging, or was that all he had? Snugglemagne found his answer when he reached for Mao Mao’s dick with, feeling the splatter of cum. That won’t do. That won’t do at all. He dipped his fingers into the puddle of jizz Mao Mao left on the floor before poking them in the sheriff's mouth to let him get a taste of himself.

“You’re mistaken if you think I’m done, that was just a stray shot,” Snugglemagne cooed,” and mistakes need to be punished wouldn’t you agree?” 

"Of course," he moaned with desire full and fresh in his voice.

Snugglemagne got up from the chair, heading over to a row of drawers. He pulled open the bottom drawer and began to rifle through it. “Don’t spoil the surprise: turn around,” he said. 

Mao Mao did as he was told and faced the wall. For a moment, Snuggleemagne was entranced by the cat's fine ass. He was definitely going to get a piece of it later. For now, he went back to the drawer and finally got the two things he needed. He slowly walked up to Mao Mao, kissing and toying with his cock from behind. Mao Mao jumped a bit at first, but gradually got into it more and more, but when Snugglemagne pressed the bottle against the Sheriff’s butt and squeezed. Mao Mao let out a delectable little  _ epp!  _ that Snugglemagne quickly silenced with another kiss. 

"What's wrong my little treat," Snugglemagne asked. 

"Just a little cold. That's all," he answered. 

"Don't worry. Things will heat up."

Snugglemagne poked his finger into Mao Mao’s ass, slowly spreading it all around. He poked one finger in as deep as it would go and then two, he was surprised when Mao Mao managed to take all three without loosening at all. Instead he clenched tighter and tighter. He set it down and changed positions, now face-to-face with Mao Mao.

“You are a natural at this. Maybe I didn’t even need any lube in the first place. Go on, sit down,” he told Mao Mao. 

“What?” 

“Bend those knees and sit down,” he said again. 

Mao Mao began to drop to the floor, but he stumbled when it finally pressed against his cheeks. The dildo Snugglemagne had set beneath him was made of black silicone and stood at an alarming seven inches. From what he heard, it wouldn’t be the largest thing Mao Mao has ever taken, but it’d still be a lot. Snugglemagne placed a hand on Mao Mao’s shoulder and gently helped him down. He watched the sheriff squirm as he went further and further. When he finally reached the base he bit his lip trying to keep the sounds of ecstasy from escaping, although Snugglemagne could hear the whisper of a whimper leaking through. 

“Adorable, but you know you have to open those lips for me, don’t you,” he said pressing Mao Mao’s face into his crotch to let him breathe it in again. 

When he pulled Mao Mao back up his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted like a dog for air. Although, what he wanted,  _ what he needed _ , was much more than air. Snugglemage dug his fingers into the cat’s fur and slowly pushed his cock back into his mouth. Mao Mao immediately closed his lips around it, but when Snugglemagne started bucking his hips his eyes shot wide open. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Snugglemagne said,” focus on what’s inside you.” 

And focus he did. He held onto Snugglemagne’s waist for stability as he slowly began to rise up before slamming himself back down. He did this again and again, forcing the dildo in and out while Snugglemagne face-fucked him relentlessly. Soon it was just a cacophony of  _ Slap! Slap! Slap!  _ as Snugglemagne‘s balls hit Mao Mao’s chin, and Mao Mao’s ass hit the floor. Pretty soon, Snugglemagne felt Mao Mao’s mouth clenched as he climaxed again, but Snugglemagne still wasn’t done. All it did was spur him on. He forced himself down Mao Maos’ throat over and over and over until the wonderful warmth and wetness were just too much to bear. He pulled Mao Mao in, holding Mao Mao’s head all the way down as he shot his loads down the sheriff’s throat. 

Snugglemagne could feel the sheriff do his best to gulp it down, but he wasn’t quick enough. Soon his cheeks puffed up and he had to let go, letting the cum explode forth, making a mess all over the carpet. Despite that, he still went right back to licking the cum from Snugglemagnes’ cock the moment he caught his breath. What was even more impressive was that Mao Mao was still playing with the dildo to his heart’s content.

“And here I was thinking you’d be much like you’re height and come up short,” Snugglemagne joked, affectionately kissing the top of Mao Mao’s head. 

“That… that was good,” Mao Mao panted.

“Don’t judge a meal until you’re done,” Snugglemagne warned. 

Snugglemage pulled Mao Mao to his feet. The didlo left with a delightful pop. He picked Mao Mao up in his arms and threw him on the bed. “What are you-,” he began to say, but Snugglemagne put a finger to the cat’s lips, shushing him.

“Face down, ass up,” he said. 

The sheriff seemed to respond on an instinctual level. He stopped the question and turned over, laying himself across the bread and holding his butt in the air like it was an offering. Ironic, that two felines would enjoy doing it doggy style. 

Snugglemagne approached his reward, running his hand along its curves. Mao Mao’s ass was plush, like a fine pillow, yet when Snugglemagne earned a slight yelp from Mao Mao by giving it a smack, making it jiggle like jello. Oh, how fun. Snugglemage rubbed his cock against the cat’s cheeks. He enjoyed watching the normally stoic cat shake and tremble and moan despite not even having anything inside him.  _ Yet _ . 

“On the count of three,” Snugglemagne said,” one-,” was as far as Snugglemagne got before he quickly thrust it into the hole. Mao Mao’s cheeks clenched in surprise.

Snugglemagne affection rubbed the back of Mao Mao’s head,” don’t be mad my dear, you came early for a second time, and do you know what that means?”

“I needed to be punished,” he said back. 

“And what do you want?” 

“I want to be punished.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Snugglemagne roared, pulling back to thrust his cock back in again. 

The rumor was true. Mao Mao was able to work wonders with his mouth, but his ass was the real prize. He was right when he guessed he didn’t even need lube in. His cock slid in and out of Mao Mao’s ass with frightful ease, yet it grabbed on tight every time like it refused to let go. It was warm and inviting. Like it was made to take all the punishment Snugglemagne could give. Moreover, Mao Mao seemed to know this and welcome it. He didn’t stop making noise. He continued to let out  _ Huhs!  _ and _ Hahs!  _ of pleasure. Soon, Snugglemagne could feel Mao Mao bucking his hips to Match Snugglemagne, forcing the cock deeper and deeper until it hit every soft corner. 

Earth-shattering pleasure rocked Snugglemagne to his very core as he understood exactly why the rumors had spread so far, so quickly. This ass should be labeled the eighth wonder of the world with what it was doing. Snugglemagne let out another might roar as he pushed his cock as far as it would go, emptying his balls into Mao Mao’s ass as an offering to his new god. He just kept cumming and cumming until Snugglemagne was sure it’d been the longest release of his life.

Mao Mao wrapped his legs around Snugglemagne’s waist, refusing to let go, but Snugglemagne had to pull out eventually. When he finally pulled out, cum exploded forth before it drizzled out like a steady stream all over his satin sheets. Someone was certainly going to have to clean this up, but Snugglemagne didn’t pay attention to that. 

Snugglemagne was laser focused on that ass. He couldn’t help, but lift Mao Mao by is waste and give on last, little kiss to the hole that treated him so well. Snugglemagne had to agree with the rumors, Mao Mao looked good in red, but he looked far better when that black fur was covered in white cum. After that, he pulled Mao Mao close, wrapping his arms around him and a gentle embrace. 

“I didn’t know you liked to cuddle,” Mao Mao said.

“And I didn’t know you were such a good lay, I mean, I heard the rumors, but I didn’t think they’d undersell it.” 

“...what rumors?” 

“You know, the one’s all of Snapstabook.” 

“Snapsta-what?” 

“You seriously don’t know. You should make an account. Everyone’s on it.”

“So everyone thinks I’m a bottom?” 

“Oh please. No one thinks you’re just some bottom. Everyone thinks you’re the best.”

Mao Mao didn’t say anything to that. He just grumbled and snuggled in closer. When Snugglemagne was almost asleep he felt Mao Mao tap his chest. “Hey, let’s do it one more time tomorrow morning.” 

“Alright, but only because you didn’t come early that last time. My precious little thing.” With that, he gave Mao Mao a kiss on the forehead as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What characters do you want to see do it? Leave it in the comments and I might get around to the pairing eventually.


End file.
